1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heavy duty shears of the type that are mounted on backhoes and powered by hydraulic cylinders for the efficient handling of scrap and especially metal scrap and shearing the same into reuseable scrap sizes. Metal scrap from industrial buildings being dismantled occurs in many different forms and sizes from pipes of various diameters and lengths to structural beams such as I-beams, channels, angles and the like and metal sheets and plates and various automobile and truck frames, railroad cars and the like and wherein the shear must be able to pick up, move and cut the metal pieces regardless of size or shape and without any wedging or binding action of the work pieces relative to the shears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type are best represented in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,721, 4,376,340, 4,403,431, and 4,450,625.
Other prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,747 and 4,519,135.
In the present invention, there is a single unitary cast fixed blade mounted in an adapter and a single unitary cast movable blade pivoted to the fixed blade with the adapter being detachably secured to the boom or dip stick of a back hoe or the like. The hydraulic system of the backhoe or the like includes a piston and cylinder assembly, the piston of which engages the adapter for moving the same and the shear in pivotal relation to the boom or dip stick.